Skyler Wilder
Skyler Wilder is an extremely talented Sword-wielder, who is is in possession of the magical sword, Aethro, the Thunder Blade. During his life, he's witnessed four wars, killed more people than he can remember, been controlled by an evil being, been attacked by the Goddess, fought with the Legendary Narfea, Keith, been imprisoned by Kilvans, lived with Dragons, fought both alongside and against Dragons, been General of Daein, then Foreign Relations Minister of Daein, and finally King of Daein. He died during the War of Heroes, defending the Tuscano Gates from being overrun, with Keith and Kiro near his side. The Early Years Skyler was born in a small settlement in the mountains separating Goldoa, Gallia, and Begnion. His parents had run away from home, and lived in this small settlement between the three countries. His father became one of the most skilled swordsman in the village, and he became something of a legend when he fought against bandits that attacked one day. From a young age, he would have seven hour training sessions with the blade and various other weapons, followed by four hour schooling lessons from his mother. As soon as he turned seventeen, he was deemed "old enough to live on his own." He left home, and traveled abroad, seeing various sights. Records of this time are very sketchy, but it is known that he stayed in Goldoa and Daein for several years. He began to suspect at this time that he was Branded, for he very rarely got tired, and seemed to age at a much slower rate than Beorc. Goldoa and After Before the Mad King's War, and the Goddess' War, Skyler traveled around, lending his skills as a mercenary. He was extremely well at what he did. He stayed in Goldoa for many years, which is odd, considering that most Goldoans at this time were anti-Beorc/Branded/Other Laguz. However, Skyler always had a way with words, and he made quick friends with many of the dragons, including Nasir. He trained with their swordsmen, and learned from their scholars, the longest living scholars in the world. This vastly added to his intellect and abilities with a sword. After having spent at least twenty years in Goldoa, he presented himself to King Dheginsea, who gave him a sword. Aethro, the charmed blade. It spent two days under dragonfire, making it the strongest blade physically. It could not be dented, or damaged in any way. Also, it had rather unintended side affects. It was able to summon thunderbolts from the sky. It was unknown why this happened, but Dheginsea gave it to Skyler, unknowning that it could do this. Skyler soon left, and began to travel the world, again. He traveled to Daein, Crimea, Gallia, Begnion, even the Desert Land beyond Tellius. It is during these travels that he disbanded many bandit tribes, causing him to be known as the Bandit Slayer, a nickname he despises. During his travels, he met a young man named Pallas. He befriended the man, and learned that he was also a Branded, a rare Dragon Branded. He had rarely spoken to any dragons, so he was glad to speak to someone similar to him. Then, the Mad King's War began. Mad King's War During the Mad King's War, Pallas and Skyler sided themselves with the Crimeans. He helped against the Siege of Melior, but it was pointless. There were so many deaths, Skyler and Pallas were separated. At one point, he saw a soldier who looked similar to Pallas. The man was soon killed, by a Crimean. Skyler grew to believe that this man was Pallas, and that the Crimeans had betrayed them. He brutally began to cut down his own comrades, and was soon jailed for it. He spent the duration of the Siege in prison, but when Daein stormed the keep, they released him and he fought for Daein, until near the end of the war. His skills were so invaluable to the Daein, that he was made one of the Four Riders, as soon as Petrine was killed. This was extremely short-lived. He stayed in a Castle south of Melior, near Gritnea Tower, when a group of Rebels, led by Pallas, broke in. He abandoned the Daeins as soon as he saw that Pallas lived. He soon grouped with General Ike and was on the winning side when the war was over. In-Between the Wars Between the Wars, is the subject of Between Wars, the RP. Skyler traveled to the Island, where the others had shipwrecked. He was blackmailed by a mysterious dragon laguz, named Logan, because a friend of his, Draco, the laguz, had been wounded, and healed by Logan. He fought Daman, in the Labrynth, and "killed" him. In actuality, Daman's spirit and mind was absorbed by Skyler, inadvertently, causing him to "corrupt" Skyler. He became much crueler, and his appearence changed. While Skyler had always had long brown hair, and nice orange-red eyes, his hair became a grey-black color, and his eyes turned violet. His long, "friendly to a point of vanity" look that had made him famous was now a cruel, mockery of itself. He cared not for people's feelings, displaying his callousness in killing a boat owner, of the Dark Maiden, the boat that he now owns. He invited Keith, one of his friends and rivals, to help him defeat the dark swordsman, Daman. This was one of the last times that he met Keith, before the Dragon Wars, when he would fight Keith in a serious fight. His skills only grew with this merge, as well. He soon displayed impressive dark magic abilities, and now could use other magics, simply by watching them done. It's during this period of cruelty that the Goddess' War, begun. Goddess' War During the Goddess' War, he traveled from the lands, killing many beorc and laguz alike. However, part of him remained, and he never killed any dragon laguz. He respected them too much for Daman to override that. However, he was notably the largest criminal all of Tellius had seen during this time, yet the war loomed, and they could do nothing to stop him. As the war progressed, and neared it's end, he met with Lehran, the architect of it all. Sephiran noticed at once Skyler's taint, and cast his arms into the air. The Goddess' might struck Skyler, and he was rendered unconcious. When he awoke, Sephiran was gone, the war was over, and apparently, he had been "exorcised" in a way. Daman's influence on him was gone. He looked in a nearby mirror, and his features had gone back to the way that they had been. Except for one thing. He now had a large scar that covered one of his eyes. He went back to Crimea, and began a large search for Pallas, whom he found. He settled down in a large Crimean village, and eventually became married and had children. After the War's End After the war was over, he left his home. He took only Aethro, his trusted sword of over thirty years. It was at this time that he began to think that he was a dragon Branded, for he had changed little in over thirty years. He enlisted in both the Crimean and Daein armies, and spent a little more than three years in both. He traveled to Begnion, and began to work as a sellsword. He worked as the body guard for none other than the Apostle Sanaki, and traveled far and wide in Begnion. However, he soon grew tired of this lifestyle. He traveled to Crimea, where his boat was docked, and traveled to Kilvas and Phoenicis. He was imprisoned in Kilvas for over a decade, for killing some minor Kilvan diplomat during the Goddess' war. He wasn't treated like normal prisoner, however. Due to their fear of him breaking free, he was constantly put through extreme torture. When he was finally realeased, he was a broken man. However, the Phoenicians helped him recover, and sent him to Goldoa in order to be aided even further. It was here that he learned that King Dheginsea had perished. He spent several days in mourning, and began to train under Gareth and Nasir, and a newcomer to Goldoa politics, Kaleth. He sparred with Kaleth once, before leaving. Little did he know, that Kaleth would one day take Kurth's spot. During the Dragon War During the Dragon War, when the Dragons began to invade the rest of Tellius, Skyler was one of the few Beorc/ Branded to be able to side with the Dragons, merely because he had been their ally for over forty five years. Fighting alongside the Dragons, Skyler grew far stronger. Far stronger than any Beorc or Branded, possibly stronger than Keith, however they've never fought, so it's unknown if he was or not. However, the main instigator of the war, Malygos, driven to madness by his refusal by Ysera, and how she and Kaleth became married, attacked Skyler, hoping to kill him, and provoke the dragons into more of a rage, since he was a friend of nearly all of the dragons who had been alive from the Goddess' War and before. However, he escaped and fled to Daein, where he helped organize a war effort against the Dragons. He also arranged for Pallas, his wife, and son, Zekk, to come to Daein, which they all did. He was immedietly promoted to General for the duration of the War. He was awarded a Tellius Peace Prize for his efforts in stopping the War, which included signing a treaty with Kaleth and Ysera, the two other leading Generals of the Dragons, and helping to defeat Malygos. After the Dragon War After the Dragon War, he retired from the Daein army, and began to travel once again. However, after several years of adventures, he returns to Daein, and joins politics. He rose to the position Foreign Relations Minister, helping to increase the boundaries of Daein, slightly, though. It's during these relatively peaceful times that the current King, Micaiah's son, died on an illness. With no heir to the throne, it seemed that chaos would have ensued. However, during a vote in the Senate, it was unanimous that Skyler would become the next King of Daein. Skyler rejected this at once, thinking he would be a poor King. However, the Senate voted again, and could not come up with another prospect, so Skyler grudgingly took the throne, and became the latest King of Daein. Due to all of his travels across the various continents of Tellius, his subjects gave him the moniker, "The Wanderer King." During his reign, he has negotiated for cheaper supplies from both Begnion and Crimea, and negotiated a minor scuffle between Phoenicis and Goldoa. Skyler is currently 100+ years in Beorc Years, and feeling it. His hair has turned a grey color, and he looks to be in his mid-to-late fifties. The War of Heroes Skyler, King of Daein, signed a treaty alliance with Keith. He was questioning sending his men to aid in the defense from the group, The Originals, whose intent is to kill every Branded person in the world. Skyler, who is of course Branded, objected to this, sending men to Brio. Keith later visited the Daein Castle, to visit his old friend. Skyler also had a visit from Kiroshima, another old friend of his. Keith convinced Skyler to come back to Brio with him, and so Keith, Skyler, Kiro, and Pallas all left for Brio. Skyler ordered Elliot, one of the Four Riders of Daein, to leave with the men as soon as he had left, which they did. His wyvern soldiers, led by Lord Balthier, left soon after Elliot had. However, while they were to be a large part of the Daein forces, they were met about halfway there by a single red Dragon; Ashton. Ashton had been drived insane by the power of the Onyx-Blade, and obliterated all of Skyler's wyvern riders, including Lord Balthier. He let one, a grunt soldier named Cruz to escape and tell the world what had happened. Skyler would be grief-ridden for the remainder of his life, for he had caused the loss of men, including Balthier, whom he had been friends with and worked with for over twenty years. Skyler, along with Keith and Kiro, helped to attack the Originals camp at night. However, he met a soldier there who would injure him worse than he'd been injured in a long time. He managed to get away, but he was actually injured. During this, Kiro was left behind, and Skyler was the one who went out to get him. During this, a band of Original soldiers, led by Daniel, the soldier who had wounded Skyler, attacked the two. While Skyler easily dealt with the other men, Daniel proved to be a challenge, almost as tough as Skyler himself. While Skyler attacked him with a sonic attack, damaging the senses, he was able to get by, and disarm Daniel, causing him to flee. He and Kiro returned to Tuscano, and rested briefly, before the battle began. Skyler helped lead a small force, mainly Kiro and Elliot, against Daniel, once again, and his five crack commandos. Skyler killed three of the men, while Elliot and Kiro each killed one. Skyler and Daniel once again fought, only this time, Daniel seemed to be mopping the floor with Skyler. He had somehow gained a demonic power base, and was easily defeating Skyler, breaking his nose in the process. Only, it was at this point that the dragon Adam killed Pallas in a magical blast. Skyler realized this with the medallion that he wore, alerting him of Pallas' health. He grew extremely angry, almost as angry as Keith had been, while he was the Sword Demon. He was able to use this anger to temporarily injure Daniel enough to get away, slashing Daniel in the chest to get him to stop fighting for the moment. Skyler began to angrily kill soldiers of The Originals, easily killing over fifty of them in one short fury swept assault. It was this point that Dale, a strange leader of the Originals warped near Skyler. Skyler attacked, but watched in puzzlement as he survived his clearly-fatal blow. Skyler and Dale continued to fight, with Skyler unable to deal with any lasting damage to Dale. He solved this, by cutting of Dale's head, and burying the two pieces, preventing him from reattaching his head and continuing the fight. Lauren, the Heron came over after this, and told him the story of Dale's life. During this speech, a mysterious Assassin fired an arrow into Skyler's chest, but not killing him. He was able to escape to the Tuscano base, where a healer healed his chest. After this, Skyler began to fight alongside Keith, and fought the dragon, Mik. Famous Quotes "They're scum. They don't deserve to walk on the same continent, let alone the same country, as any other person. Let's make them regret their decision to kidnap the Apostle, declare war, and piss me off." -On Senators from Begnion, during a coup. "No man can deny me my ambition." -To Arthur, upon being asked why he fought. "Oh, yeah, punching a God in the face. That'll work out great, I'm sure." -Sarcastically muttering to someone telling him to punch Ashera. ''"No doubt, in several years from now, one of these arms is going to burst from the ground, scare some child into thinking it's a zombie, and we're going to start another war." '' -After burying the invincible Dale. Category:Role Playing Character Category:Swordsman Category:Branded